Newton's Apple part Deux
by it'ssamnotsammy
Summary: If only they knew what awaited them would they have left the sanctuary of their "current home" and risked the youngest member of their family? John and Dean are about to find out. Bobby will make another appearance too. "Life's not fair" Sam's gonna learn how true that statement is. Sam's 17 and Dean's 21 in this fic. T for language and violence. Sequel to Newton's Apple.
1. First Bite

The First Bite

It has been a month since Dean got out of the hospital, a month since he was attacked by something not supernatural and a month since Sam stopped trusting his father completely. A month since father and son have spoken more than two words to each other, except concerning Dean's well-being, to say that tensions are running high in the Winchester household would be an understatement. John Winchester's a powder keg waiting to go off (he feels guilt and shame when he looks at Dean but when he looks at Sam, all he can feel is aggravation and exasperation). Sam, for his part, is sullen and withdrawn. Dean sees all of this and he can't help but think that this is like Flagstaff all over again (didn't dad learn anything from that—push Sam too far, too hard and Sam bolts). He's noticed little things, like Sam not unpacking his duffle when they set up someplace new, that have sent up 'Big Brother' warning flags and Dean hopes like hell he's wrong but he seldom is when it comes to Sammy. "Why can't dad see that?" he thinks to himself, "Is he that outta touch with the kid?"

Dean's recuperation has been slow going. John fears that the boy's limp maybe permanent. Then again, nobody's ever accused John Winchester of being 'patient'; he's a man of action and not used to waiting for much of anything, lately.

"Dean"

"Yeah, Sam"

"Can I talk to you about somethin?"

Dean's Samdar is going off and he lifts his eyes to watch his little brother, as he responds.

"Sure"

Sam looks like he's having trouble finding words and that is never a good sign. He sighs and does a pretty good impression of a goldfish and just as he's about to speak, John enters the room.

"Boys, pack up. We have a hunt to get to."

Dean's eyes widen and Sam's narrow to slits. The old adage, Duck and Cover, sounds really good to Dean right now because the shit is about to hit the fan. Dean knows he's in no shape for a hunt and dad should know that too. The cage match of the century is about to start. Ladies and Gentlemen, in this corner: POWDER KEG and in this corner: SULLEN TEENAGER BOY! And if Dean had any sense, he would have already got up and hobbled his ass outta here, but he doesn't have any because he stays right where he is. Yes, Dean's fairly certain that he's the one wearing black and white stripes. He has the sudden urge to say "Keep the fight clean. No hitting below the belt. Wait for the bell—DING!" and it's on.

"No!"

"Sam, I'm not in the mood for any of your bull. You WILL get your shit together and be ready to leave in 10. Is that clear?"

Sam fumes, his dad and all his orders! It's his dad's fault that Dean is in the shape he's in and Sam can't take it anymore. Dad and HIS vendetta—not Sam's never Sam's. Sam doesn't know anything about his mother and he never will because dad and Dean refuse to talk about her—he wouldn't even know what she looked like if he hadn't saw that photo that one time and that was by accident because it was in Dean's duffle. Sam remembers thinking "So they have pictures of her but they don't want me to see them. There was life before the fire and then hunting and they don't want me to be a part of any of it. How can dad expect me to follow HIS orders and march to HIS drum when I'm an OUTSIDER?"

Instead of arguing, Sam deflates and makes a hasty retreat to his and Dean's room to pack their stuff up. It won't even take him 10 minutes, they don't have that much. Dean's shock at Sam's actions shows on his face and John thinks that it's funny.

"What's a matter, son—thought he was gonna fight me on it?"

Dean rolls his eyes and huffs. What his dad doesn't know could fill a book.

"Well, yeah. Somethin's wrong dad, can't you see that?"

"No. Maybe he's just learning who is really in charge around here and FINALLY falling into line. Don't make somethin out of nothing, Dean."

Dean rolls his eyes again and John chuckles, looking quite pleased with himself. In 10 minutes, they are leaving their "current home" behind and Sam's being uprooted again. Whoever said "Life's not fair" should be one rich mother, in Sam Winchester's book, sitting shotgun in his brother's car with his face pressed up against the passenger window watching this town fade into memory like so many before it and probably a million more to come. Dean's watching his brother out of the corner of his eye and when Sam lets out a sigh, Dean's quick to respond to it.

"Sam"

No response.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean"

"You said you wanted to ask me somethin. What?"

"No, Dean. I said I wanted to talk about somethin but it doesn't matter now. Forget it"

"No Sam. Are you okay?"

"M'fine, Dean"

"Sure you are"

They lock eyes for a moment and Dean swears that Sam could melt metal with those eyes but then, Sam's turning back towards the window with a muffled…

"Just forget it"

Tbc

_A/N: Reviews make me a happy camper. Sorry it took longer than I said to get this story up and running but I was engrossed in season 8 and quite perplexed as to where the writers are going with Sam and Dean. I have my own theories and maybe I will do some "tags" to these pesky episodes that leave you wanting to pull your hair out—literally. I think they will be okay in the end because all siblings fight and sometimes it can draw blood but you are still family and that's always been the reoccurring theme in this series. Just hurry up and get them back to it, please…_


	2. Now Chew

Now Chew

Dean directed his gaze back out the windshield, his eyes on the road again, knowing something was up with his little brother and vowing that he would find out what it was even if it was the last thing he did. Sam's well-being always took center stage with Dean. Well hell, Sam was his—had been ever since his dad had put the squirming 6 month old in his arms and told him to run. Most people wouldn't have taken that quite so literally but Dean's not most people—Sam's Dean's responsibility, end of story.

Its midnight when John Winchester pulls into the motel parking lot with the sleek black impala mirroring his moves. John is out of the truck and holding up a hand, in a gesture of "stay", to his sons. Two minutes later, he's coming back towards the vehicles with room keys in his hands motioning to his boys to get out and retrieve their things from the trunk. The boys do just that, the unspoken order heard loud and clear. Walking up to his sons, John is the first one to speak.

"Boys, you're in room 10"

Dangling the key from his finger, waiting for Dean to take it; John takes note of Sam. His youngest has grown into quite a striking individual and as Sam feels eyes on him, he pulls himself to full height—all 6 foot 4 of him—creating an even more impressive figure, all that quiet strength and more brains than he and Dean put together. If Sam only knew what an imposing figure he made, John's sure he wouldn't want to meet up with him in a dark alley, the boy could go far in this life but then John remembers that Sam doesn't want this life and his anger and aggravation come flooding back.

"Dean, you take yours and Sam's things in. Sam, you come with me"

Dean takes the key and shoots a quick glance at Sam, who has looked up and locked eyes with their dad a questioning tilt to his head. Dean wonders what the hell is going on; dad and Sam haven't even been in each other's company today, so what's got his dad all worked up?

"Yes Sir. What are you and Sam gonna be doing, dad?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna be doing anything but Sam here is gonna run me some laps—right Sammy?"

Without even looking at his dad, Sam squares his shoulders and rolls his eyes. Dean thinks "This is it. They're gonna go at it now, should've already happened, what with the news of a new hunt and all." But Sam flexes his shoulders and answers his dad.

"Yes Sir. How many do you want?"

"10 around the perimeter should do it and Sam don't slack off because I'm gonna be watching."

"Yes Sir"

The last is said through gritted teeth and Dean can't believe what he's seeing or hearing. Seriously, what the hell is going on with his little brother this is not Sam. Sam doesn't blindly follow dad, no, Sam fights him tooth and nail on everything and when Dean says everything he means everything. What the hell?

Sam takes off at a jog and dad turns to Dean with a smug look on his face and winks. Dean just shakes his head and carries the bags into the motel room. Bound and determined to find out what's going on with Sam when the boy comes in from his laps.

Bobby pulls into the same parking lot about 20 minutes later and is greeted with a scene out of his worst nightmares. "What the hell is Sam running from? Surely Winchester didn't go looking for this thing without him" Bobby thinks as he clamors from his truck pulling his weapon and crouching down waiting for the thing that is chasing Sam to come into view. He is so focused that he startles when he hears the chuckling coming from up against the side of the motel.

"Ah Singer, should see your face!"

"You damn idjit! Ya think that's funny, John? Give an old man a heart attack. What the hell is that boy doin out here running at this late or early, however the hell way ya wanna look at it?"

John comes from the shadows still smirking at the old coot and shaking his head. "Dang fool" Bobby thinks and what he wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off Winchester's face. Bobby bellows,

"Smug sonofabitch!"

"Easy—easy old timer, Sammy's just about done. A little extra training never hurts. Room 12, old man, I'll be in in just a second soon as Sam gets back. You know yet, what we're up against?

"I got a pretty good idea. Where's Dean?"

"Room 10, should be asleep but he's probably still up waiting on Sam."

Bobby dismisses John and heads for room 10 and knocks, hoping Dean can shed some light on what he just saw. Bobby tries to stay out of other people's lives but he can't when it comes to the Winchesters. John is just too harsh with his boys and Bobby knows what that's like from personal experience. Bobby's own father was a hard man but that's neither here nor there.

"Dean, you up boy?"

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, it's me. Mind telling me what's going on out here, why yer brother is running laps at this hour?"

The door opens and Dean steps out into the crisp air. The look on his face is guarded. It always is when it comes to Dean.

"I wish I knew, Bobby, but I don't. Sam's acting off and dad couldn't be happier. It's kinda scary"

Bobby takes off his hat and scratches at his scalp wondering at Dean's words. Just then, Sam comes back with a blur of motion jumping into the bed of Bobby's truck and vaulting down to the other side, chuckling as he catches his breath.

"Who the hell parked a truck in my way?"

"Shut the hell up, boy"

More chuckling as Sam bends and puts his hands on his knees shaking his head in mirth.

"Show off"

Dean says as he rolls his eyes at his little brother's antics and comes up to give the boy bottled water and clap him on the back. Dean pushes Sam toward their room without giving his dad or Bobby a second glance. Dean's got questions he wants answers to and Sam's gonna give them if he knows what's good for him. Once they are in the room with the door locked, Dean rounds on Sam.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Dean?"

Dean sits down on his bed and gives Sam a concerned look gesturing with his hand towards the door.

"That. I mean that! What's up with that? You don't usually give in so easily. What's going on with you little brother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dean. It was just some laps. I'm gonna take a shower"

Without waiting, Sam goes into the bathroom and shuts the door effectively stopping the conversation and Dean sighs, no closer to finding out what's wrong.

"You do that little brother"

Tbc

_A/N: Wednesday's episode left me reeling. I want caring Dean back and big brother worshipping Sam, too._

_I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Got them all together now so the fun can begin, grins evilly. Review please_


	3. Another Mouthful

Another Mouthful

The next morning finds everybody in John's room to discuss the particulars of the current hunt. Sam's sitting on one of the beds and Dean's leaning against the wall. John's pacing and Bobby's sitting at the small table with all his research spread out in front of him. For a change, Sam's the first one to speak.

"Another Kitsune…things just got interesting."

Bobby pulls his hat off and scratches at his scalp…wondering how the boy knew that, replying with

"Yeah, it's a Kitsune. How did ya know that, Sam?"

Sam rolls his eyes as if it should be obvious to the other hunters in the room.

"Because I did all the research on the last one, remember?"

Dean snickers and shakes his head, his little bro never ceasing to amaze him and John stops in his tracks.

"A Kitsune, Singer…you needed three hunters (the slam against Sam does not go unnoticed by the others in the room) for a Kitsune…getting feeble in your old age?"

"Dad!"

Dean interjects and Bobby's dander goes up.

"Now, ya listen here Winchester…I don't need any of yer lip. There happens to be more than one of em and the way I understand it…Sam, here, is the one that killed the first one ya'll ever encountered…ya arrogant dick, don't treat the boy that way in front of me or I'll show ya feeble!"

Sam's eyes go wide at Bobby's rant and he blushes with the compliment (even if it isn't true) and Dean smirks to cover up his pride at his little brother's accomplishment and Bobby's heart felt 'protectiveness' of Sam. Bobby Singer is truly one of a kind. Dean can't count or remember all the times that the old hunter has been there for him and his brother whether it be training them to track or giving them a safe place to stay for a few days. Bobby always comes through. John mumbles something and stalks to the open bed and sits down, chastised for now, looking every bit like a pouting child.

Sam continues with his questions.

"Do they have an established hunting ground…who's been turning up dead?"

"Well, near as I can tell…the hunting ground is a couple of vacant lots just outside of city limits…frequented by riff raff and they'd be the victims."

Sam seems to be deep in thought now, he's wondering about Amy—did she get somewhere safe—he's hoping she's not here for her own sake, so Dean asks the next question.

"How do you know there's more than one?"

"Well, the feeding pattern is off for just one…unless they're stocking up for the winter or something, but seeing as its July now…I highly doubt that's the case."

John just sits and listens to his boys and is once again in awe of how well they seem to work together…both of them asking questions like seasoned hunters and the fact that Sam knew what they were up against before Bobby told them is not lost on John and make no mistake, John is proud of Sam… he just can't show it and if that makes him a bastard…so be it.

They spend the rest of the morning setting up their game plan for the night and when Dean's stomach starts to audibly growl, it signals lunchtime. They decide to find a diner as they're walking to the vehicles; Bobby puts a hand on Sam's shoulder and pulls him back slightly.

"Ah…Sam, ya got some mail delivered to the junk yard…it's from a college…it's pretty thick…somethin ya wanna talk about?"

Sam lets out a breath and turns sad eyes on Bobby. The boy's look says it all—pain and excitement all rolled together. Bobby lowers his head and looks up at Sam from under the bill of his hat and puts a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezes.

"We'll talk later, kid."

Dean has witnessed the moment pass between Sam and Bobby, his curiosity has gone up another notch. He's more determined than ever to find out what's going on with his little brother. They take the Impala to the diner and now they are all sitting in the last booth, waiting to order. Sam thinks the service in this place stinks just as a gum smacking waitress saunters up to their table, "What can I get ya?" When she catches sight of Dean her gum almost falls out of her mouth and Sam can't hide his amusement—his brother's like gravity, people are just drawn to him—she's so cliché and obvious that Sam has to stifle a laugh. He whispers to Dean to order for him…he's going to the restroom and chokes back another laugh as Dean finally looks up at the garish figure leaning over their table, gum hanging on the corner of her mouth and grimaces. Sam stands up and pulls to his full height…dimpled grin coming out to play and strokes at his chin in amusement while Dean just shoots him a 'help me' look as Sam walks away from the table shaking his head and finally succumbing to silent laughter. He can feel the heat from his big brother's glare on his back as he continues towards the bathroom only to turn and mouth at Dean while batting his eyelashes…

"You're so pretty"

Dean just smirks at him and shakes his head. Yeah, Sam knows he's dead when he gets back to the table but considering what Bobby just told him Sam's gonna get all the brotherly bonding he can and with that thought the easy grin just slips from his face and he turns back towards the bathroom hoping that Dean didn't see it. Dean saw the look that came over Sam's face and he knows Sam tried to hide it. Dean's even more curious now. Don't give Dean Winchester a puzzle…he loves puzzles…can't stop until he's solved them. Yeah, it's safe to say that he and little brother are gonna have a little talk, mono e mono…

Tbc

_A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far…review please. Next chapter—action, I promise._


	4. More than you can chew

More Than You Can Chew

After the diner, the four go back to the motel. Before Bobby disappears with John he slips Sam an envelope…**the** **envelope** and tells him that after the hunt is over he expects Sam to talk to him all the while Sam's head is bowed his hair in his face (so no one can see his expression) and he gives a subtle nod. Inside Sam's heart is pounding…this could be it…the chance he's been waiting for, so why is he so frightened? He barely has time to pocket the envelope inside his jacket before he is face to face with Dean, who is already inside their room and turning around to call for Sam to get his ass in gear. Dean's eyebrows rise because Sam looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sam…you okay?"

"Yeah, Dean M'fine."

"Yeah, you look it"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me. You've been kinda quiet ever since Bobby got here."

"I'm just thinking about the hunt, Dean…and not disappointing dad again."

It's not a complete lie that should count for something. Sam is thinking that if he does good on this hunt maybe it will soften the blow about him wanting to leave. He means that if his dad is in a good mood maybe things will go smoother. Not giving Dean the chance to say anything else, Sam turns around and heads out the door…

"I'm gonna go see if dad wants me to do anything."

"Sam…"

The door closing effectively cuts Dean off. Dean's fast approaching his limit in patience. He swears his little brother is going to be the death of him one day…can't the kid see how much he means to Dean. Sure, Dean might have ditched him at Pluckie's and the library a couple of times to hook up with girls—surely Sam's noticed that Dean only hooks up with girls that have little sisters now because he wants Sam with him. Yeah, the 'rough patch' that lasted for four years is now over as far as Dean Winchester is concerned—you know, the four years from age 16 to 20 that a guy doesn't want his little brother hanging around, completely done. It hurts when Sam doesn't share things with him now and Sammy is not allowed to have his 'rough patch'—Dean Winchester rules of brotherhood (do as I say not as I do). This brings him to his current situation: What is Sam hiding from him…what does he not want to tell Dean? The questions are about to drive Dean to the Looney bin and he doesn't have that far to go.

The evening sees them preparing for the hunt. John and Bobby are on their way to take up their positions to come in swinging while the boys are on their way to the local watering hole to play bait. Dean has no problem looking like 'riff raff' but Sam with his 'fresh faced' innocence needs a little help. Dean's leaning up against the bar nursing a beer when Sam enters the bar and Dean's a little miffed that his little brother pulled that off (no one must have looked that closely…Sam on his best day couldn't look more than maybe 19 and that's pushing it). But as Sam draws closer to him, Dean's floored! He wouldn't have known it was him if Sam hadn't chosen that moment to smile at him, his elusive dimples coming out to play.

"What the hell did you do to yourself, Sammy?"

"Nothing…do I look like 'riff raff'?"

"Dude, oh my God…you look like dad on a bender!"

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes' on the 'riff raff' then"

"Dude, are you wearing jewelry?"

"It's just a chain"

"Where'd ya get it?"

"I'm not tellin ya"

It's at this time that the bartender comes up and asks Sam what he's having and without missing a beat Dean's quick to answer for his brother.

"He'll have a Pepsi—he's the designated driver for tonight"

After which, Dean smirks and Sam rolls his eyes. They head to the pool tables to try to hustle some of the locals and maybe catch the attention of their 'prey' for the night (that's the bad thing about some monsters; you can't tell they're monsters until they go to eat you). Some guys in the corner catch Sam's eye and he silently lets Dean know that the show is on. They have been playing pool with each other and now Dean decides to make it interesting, turning to Sam and saying…

"Wanna put some money on this game, dude?"

"Sure, I think I can take ya…what say $20?"

"Sounds good to me"

Dean replies with a subtle wink and a nod. They set about to reel in their catch as the afore mentioned guys take an interest in their game and slowly make their way over to where Dean and Sam are playing. Little do the boys know that these guys that are approaching them are, in fact, the very things that they're looking for and that the two men have already 'made' them as hunters (hunters give off a certain scent). Sam becomes uncomfortable under the scrutiny and he leans in when Dean's lining up his next shot and utters…

"Dude, let's get this show on the road—these guys are seriously creepin me out"

"Take it easy, Sammy. We've got to make this look good…follow my lead"

Dean stands up and pushes Sam causing him to stumble, quickly following this with a pulled at the last second punch. Even though the punch is pulled, Sam still staggers from the impact and now Dean's in his face, ranting…

"Dude, you made me miss my shot! That's cheating…that how you figure to win by making me…"

Dean's cut off by Sam's own punch and snarled…

"Don't you f'ing touch me, Man!"

They are causing quite a scene and it doesn't take long for them to be thrown out of the bar. Now outside, the boys silently wait for their 'quarry' to exit the bar and it doesn't take long either. The boys make a big show of 'blowing up' and stalking away from each other and in that exact moment, Dean has an unsettled feeling in his stomach that something's not right about this. He turns and watches Sam heading away from him towards the back of the bar's property. He's about to shout out a warning, when Sam's stopped by the two men from earlier and Dean's blood runs cold when he hears one of them utter, "Hunter".

Sam's on the defensive now and he backs away slightly from the two of them so he can draw his knife (only way to kill a Kitsune) when one of the two lunges at him. He barrels into Sam causing the kid to lose his balance and Sam can hear Dean shouting at him when the ground falls out from under his feet and he is falling. It would be funny if Sam's heart wasn't beating a mile a minute that when you fall everything does go into slow motion but at least Sam can take a second to pat himself on the back for making sure there is one less Kitsune in the world, since he managed to imbed his knife in the thing's heart.

Dean was already in a dead run and throwing his knife at the other Kitsune and hitting his mark by the time Sam disappeared from his sight. Dean's pretty sure he stopped breathing…everything happened so fast. One minute Sammy's there and one minute Sammy's gone, Dean's world just flew off its axis. It wasn't supposed to go down this way; Dad and Bobby are supposed to be here. _Where the hell are they?_ Sammy wasn't supposed to face that thing on his own…Dean was supposed to be there not what seems like thousands of miles away. Dean comes to a skidding stop at the edge of what looks like a…a…a cliff! What the hell? Dean's brain has taken a walk off the map and he starts shouting his brother's name, over and over again…

"Sam…Sam…SAMMY…SAMMY answer me! Don't do this little brother…answer me!"

It's just so still, silent…nothing and Dean can't take much more of this. He can't see a thing, it's pitch black down there—Dean's on auto pilot right now he's got to find a way to see down there he's got to find a way to get to his brother he's got to…he's got to…Dean's about to pass out from shock when he finally realizes that his dad and Bobby are there and the sheer look of terror in the older men's eyes when they ask Dean where Sam is and Dean's only response is to look down into the black abyss…

TBC

_A/N: Sorry guys for it taking me so long to update but my husband's grandfather passed away in December and I've kind of been in a 'funk' but I'm slowly coming out of it. My birthday was Wednesday, the 13__th__ and we got informed that we have a SPN season 9 to look forward to (what a bday present, YAY). Is this cliffy enough for you? Think maybe John's up to his old tricks again…hum?_


	5. This apple has a worm in it

**This apple has a worm in it**

"Sam!" John Winchester's booming voice rang out into the night as he inched closer to the edge of the darkness that had swallowed up his youngest.

"Hold yer horses, Winchester!" Bobby shouted as he tried to restrain the father from doing something brash, "I've got a spotlight on my truck…Dean…" but before Bobby could finish his sentence Dean was already on the move. Dean pulled Bobby's truck up to the edge and then ran to the Impala to grab all the rope that they had racing back to his father and Bobby.

John spied Sam about 20 feet from the top, he was lying on his side on an out cropping of rock, and his position was precarious at best. If Sam was to regain consciousness suddenly and move he would fall at least another 20 to 30 feet down—John wanted to avoid that at all costs.

He knew this was down to him; a good hunter always knows his terrain and John hadn't scoped out the vicinity and Sam had paid the price for it. Taking the rope and securing it, John threw himself over the edge locking worried and guilty eyes with his oldest, "I'll get him, Dean."

Dean nodded at John the fear and panic clearly showing on his oldest son's face. Bobby pulled his hat off and worried with it in a nervous habit while there was no love lost between him and daddy Winchester, Bobby had come to love those boys like they were his own and now one of them was in dire straits.

It was slow going reaching Sam but John soon made it and the closer he got to his son the more worried he became. It was clear that this was not something that they could patch up in a motel room—no, this required a trip to a hospital. John Winchester hated hospitals…with a passion! Too many questions, too many bleeding hearts, too much security—yeah, he hated them alright! Grimacing as he finally reached Sam and got his first look at the boy up close, John felt his chest tighten at what he saw. Sam's head was a bloody mess and his right wrist appeared swollen—got to be broken and his right leg was at an odd angle with bone sticking out. John was sure there'd be internal injuries as well and now he was faced with the dilemma of how to get Sam out of here.

He shouted up to Bobby, "Call 911…it's the only way we're getting Sammy out of here." "Get rid of that dead Kitsune up there—hide the body…we'll burn it later; the one that went over with Sam is at the bottom…I don't think they'll see it, move Dean, **NOW**!" ordered John. There was a flurry of motion above him as John sat himself beside his youngest brushing Sam's bangs from his face, "Sammy…can you hear me, son? Open your eyes" in a rare show of emotion from the oldest Winchester.

"They're on their way" Bobby shouted down to John, all the while Sam remained blissfully unaware of his current predicament. "Dad, how is he…is he conscious?" Dean shouted down which was code for…_has he asked for me?_ John well knew. John watched his oldest son's face and even from this distance, in this light he saw the pain that was there when John shook his head no for an answer.

John sat for a minute, his mind swirling with feelings that he rarely let come out when he was drawn from his musings by an anguished sound that he hadn't heard since Vietnam. Sam was waking up! Acting quickly, John reached out and stilled his son, "Sammy, lay still now…help's on the way, son. I know it hurts…trust me, I know. Just stay still for me and I promise I will make this all better" encouraged John only to be ripped open by his son's weak words, "S…Sorry dad…messed…up—s…D'n k?" John Winchester hung his head in shame. He was about to correct his son when he noticed that Sam had slipped into unconsciousness again. John could berate himself later, Sammy needed him now.

Dean was the first to hear the sirens and he ran waving his arms and yelling, "Over here! They're over here…help my brother, please help my brother!" Bobby let slip a few tears at Dean's heartbroken shouts for help—wondering what would happen to the older brother if the younger one didn't walk away from this. Bobby sent up a prayer to a god that he wasn't sure existed that 17 year old boy had a chance at a future…_cut him some slack, dammit_.

Bobby was spurred into action, "Hey! Just lower the damn thing over the side…the father is an ex-marine! Don't need all ya Idjits going down there…they ain't enough room!" John smiled when he faintly caught Bobby's voice drifting down to him and Sam. As the rescue equipment reached John, he started to roll Sam over as gently as he could after securing a neck brace around his son's neck. He didn't know if Sam had any spinal injuries but it was a chance they were gonna have to take—Sammy couldn't stay where he was. Just as he got Sam rolled over, a father's worst nightmare happened, Sam started convulsing as his breathing was compromised. John secured Sam to the gurney and literally screamed out orders to the men up top.

"**Dean, take the rope and pull me up with Sam, NOW! He's having trouble breathing and I can't do anything down here!**" his father's words hit Dean like ice water and he rushes to do just what his dad asked as the others start to pull Sam up too. John's shouts to Sammy of…_hang on son _and _fight, don't you give up_ becoming clearer the closer they got to the top. With one more heave on Dean's part, John scrambles over the top and reaches for the gurney to lift his son out of the blackness.

Sam thinks this is the perfect time to stop breathing all together and the paramedics rush forward to do their job, as the fire and rescue personnel keep three worried hunters back. "Let them do their job, guys. They're trained for this; he's in good hands" one of them says and Dean bristles…_taking care of Sammy is my job. Come on, little brother, don't leave me…please, don't leave me._

"We had to bag him…his airway must be compromised we need to move him—NOW!" one medic says, "Who's riding with him?" John squeezes Dean's shoulder for strength as he says, "Go with your brother, Dean. We'll be right behind you." Dean hesitates for only a second before he's moving into the back of the ambulance and the doors shut. Dean's eyes fill with tears that he doesn't try to hide as he gets his first look at Sam. His earlier worries that Sam was hiding something from him are forgotten…

Tbc

_A/N: Sorry that it has taken so long to update this story. Hopefully, I can update it now once a week. My deepest thanks to those of you who offered your condolences on the death of my husband's grandfather; I dedicate this story to him. He was ex-army and a P.O.W in WWII and he was the pastor of our church—his name was James Robbins. That's right girls; I had my own Pastor Jim. I miss him…he was quite a character. Reviews are welcome._


End file.
